1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a memory management system and method thereof, and more particularly to a memory management system and method thereof for efficiently managing data transfer.
2. Description of Related Art
Most present day computer systems implement virtual memory to accelerate the computer systems and reduce the systems' loading. By utilizing virtual memory, the computer systems are able to operate more efficiently in multi-tasking environments, and the computer systems are able to do so at accelerated rates.
However, because of the technology being updated so rapidly, data processed by the computer system tends, tirelessly, to grow larger and larger while becoming more and more complicated. Owing to the size of the data becoming larger and larger and the virtual memory being accessed very frequently, the virtual memory in the computer system often reaches an overloaded state, which reduces the efficiency of the computer system and wastes power. In the Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 standard, the speed of the data transfer is 480 Mbps (Megabyte per second). However, the speed of the data transfer is over Gbps (Gigabyte per second) and is more than 4 Gbps in the USB 3.0 standard. Because the speed of the data transfer is so fast, it is necessary to provide an effective method for the virtual memory access to reduce loading of the computer system.
Therefore, there is a need to design a better memory access management scheme to effectively control memory access so as to reduce loading of the computer system and power consumption.